This Family Intervention Project is designed to evaluate the effects of a behavioral parent training program for parents of discipline problem, aggressive, antisocial children, ages 5-12 years. The behavioral group is being compared with two other groups: a client centered parent counseling approach, which assesses the nonspecific effects of treatment (e.g., amount of therapist contact, expectations of improvement), and a waiting list group, which assesses maturational effects. The dependent variables include maturalistic observation data obtained in the family's home, parent reports of child deviance, and paper and pencil measures of parent perception of deviance as well as marital satisfaction. These measures are collected over five weeks of time before treatment and at the end of a 10-session, 8-week treatment period. Time series analyses are used to assess intra-individual pre-post treatment outcome, and the groups are compared using a repeated measures analysis of variance corrected for serial dependency. Followup data are collected at 6 months, 1 year, and 2 years after the end of treatment. The major hypothesis is that the behavioral treatment will produce more behavioral change, whereas the client centered treatment will have more impact on measures of parent perception and parent reports of child deviance. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Russell, M.B., & Bernal, M.E. Temporal and climatic variables in naturalistic observation. J. of Appl. Behav. Anal., 1977, in press. Bernal, M.E., & Margolin, G. Outcome of intervention strategies for behavior problem children. Paper presented at the Assoc. for Adv. of Behav. Therapy, New York, 1976.